


Мертвецы имен не носят

by Carth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, maximoffcest, the maximoff twins - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Питера имя новое - мертвое - и новоиспеченная сестра, к которой нельзя подойти и сказать: "Хэй, сестричка, а ты горячая".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мертвецы имен не носят

Ленты вокруг запястий алые, бархатные - Ванда жмурится, вытравливая из сознания вид изрешеной груди брата - у неё всегда хорошо получалось забывать.

Ей тошно от вечно грустного Стива, который только и может вяло извиняться за смерть близнеца - Ванде плохо, а Стив вроде как понимает. 

Искры вокруг пальцев яркие, кровавые - на бледном полотне кожи похожи на мелкие черные капли смолы.

У неё ошмётки сердца в выгоревшей грудине и склизкое безумие на периферии сознания. Ванда бежит, падает - пути трудные, извилистые, такие цветасто мерзкие. 

Серебро стелется по небу, закрывая аляпистое солнце, а пальцы у Ванды ледяные такие, нерабочие - хаос изнутри не греет; жрет.

На неё пялятся. Её сторонятся - алые искры на дне аспидно пронзительных зрачков пугают; восхищают.

Руки на себя хочет наложить, прекратить глупый фарс из вихря реальностей с колющей под рёбрами болью, но серебро цепляет запястья и смотрит смешливо, будто и не боится твари в её голове.

— Питер Максимофф, - а сердце тычется в поломанные рёбра подобно почти дохлой псине - она ненавидит столь ущербную мышцу в собственном теле.

Ванде чудится брат в тени деревьев - тот, другой, родной до одури, с пепельными волосами и исчерченный алым вдоль и поперёк. Ванда чудится, а другой – Питер – аккуратно убирает прилипшие к щекам волосы и любуется - у Питера есть отец и ртуть чистая в венах – Питеру не хватает единственно кого-то под боком.

— Не заботься, - Эрик протягивает ему ладонь с сетью перечеркнутых судеб и жизней и на мгновение кажется родным; на солнце глаза похожи на серебро.

Питеру думается, что Ванда красивая и неземная такая, далёкая - рассказывает ей истории из детства и ставшие уже старыми и приевшимися байки об Апокалипсисе.

О Пьетро – хах, да Судьба, сучка, не заморачивается с именами – узнает из жаркого шёпота между тремя утра и коротким поцелуем в уголок пергаментно-белых губ. 

У Питера имя новое - мертвое - и новоиспеченная сестра, к которой нельзя подойти и сказать: "Хэй, сестричка, а ты горячая". 

— Лучше бы мы все подохли, - перекатывать на языке осевший пепел привычно - Ванда не давится; топит его в крови. 

Питер хорохорится : бегает вокруг, соревнуется с чертовыми пулями, дерётся со всеми подряд. Питер пытается бороться с призраком, бестелесным, мертвым. Да только Ванда пальцы заламывает и шепчет:

— Не он, не он...

Ему тошно от тяжёлого взгляда отца и самого себя – на героя он не тянет, задыхается от оседающей на куртке пыли и ответственности.

— Не твоя она сестра, Питер, - у Эрика в голосе затаенная боль и тяжесть неба на плечах. Эрик касается легко плеча и морщится, когда парень отшатывается, смотря осоловевшими глазами.

Питеру так хочется, чтобы она не была его сестрой.

Он проводит ночи у неё под дверью, слушая глухие рыдания, и хочется вырвать себе хребет от зудящего желания.

Питер хочет помочь. Питер не просто хочет Ванду – он хочет ее себе всю и целиком: с тонкими запястьями, пеплом в глотке и бархатным безумием на дне маслянистых зрачков.

Питер хочет, чтобы она поняла. Приняла.

Питер глотку срывает в бесконечных снах : я вижу, я же знаю, понимаю, ну держись за меня, топи сколько хочешь.

Ванда топит - запускает ломкие пальцы в серебро волос и целует - будто и не его, а призрака далекого.

Питер привыкает, довольствуется малым - тело под ним хрупкое, пропахшее смертью и с какого-то черта розами. Питер жадно трется носом о выступающие рёбра и чувствует себя моральным уродом - на них проклятье словно, глупая шутка. 

Ванда – холодная – под жадными губами греется, словно змей-искуситель, и шепчет в полубреду его имя - на рёбрах зазубрины.

У Питера имя мертвое и отвращение глубоко в глотке застрявшее - Ванда прижимается всем телом и целует куда попало - смерть и призраки висят над ними свинцовыми тучами, а ему плевать.

Питер прижимает не свою сестру к себе и давится чужим безумием - Ванда пьянит, а Питер не Пьетро - в груди нет пуль, и сердце бьется рвано; живо.

Ванде достаточно; Питеру - тем более.


End file.
